


If 5

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [5]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 在那个宇宙里，他没能在第一次相遇时成功拯救他。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	If 5

**Author's Note:**

> *来自太太的平行宇宙白赛黑镜梗  
> *原宇宙赛镜=赛罗、镜子，平行宇宙赛镜=Zero、Mirror  
> *cp赛镜，UFZ友情向  
> *文中涉及的科学和计划之类全都是瞎扯的  
> *OOC和bug都赖我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及

Zero第一眼看到的就是Mirror。不过他看清了对方的样貌之后又好像不太确定：“是你吗？”  
“你猜啊？”赛罗莫名其妙地从他的语调里面听出了点愉悦。真是恶趣味。他不由自主地斜视了Mirror一眼。  
显然Zero也是这么觉得，他悻悻道：“你听起来还挺开心的。莫名其妙。”然后他像想起了什么，上上下下地打量了Mirror好一会：“可是不对啊，我明明记得我已经把你净……”  
“你没有。”Mirror微笑着打断了他的话。  
Zero倒也不恼，只是挠了挠头，撇嘴道：“好吧。那看来还得多试几次了。不过你隔壁这家伙是谁啊？长得好凶，身上还穿……这么大的什么玩意儿？”  
赛罗听得两眼一瞪，气得就差直接把手上的装甲往他头上敲：“你再仔细看看，你有没有觉得这张脸很熟悉？”  
眼看着两人就要闹起来，原本毫无反应的Mirror突然向前一步靠近了Zero。他伸手抚上了Zero的脸，轻声道：“那边见？”  
赛罗第一次看见他脸上出现温暖的笑意。  
Zero则点点头，也笑了：“那边见。”他伸出手去想握住Mirror的手，却不料那只手在他话音刚落时就已经无力地滑了下去。  
眼部水晶的猩红飞快地褪去，身体的颜色也恢复到了原本有光泽的模样，连带指尖变回了正常的状态。镜子的身体像失去了支撑一般直接向后倒去。Zero想伸手去扶，却因为一瞬间的惊讶出手晚了，于是被赛罗抢了先。  
Zero看了看已经把镜子的身体扶正了的赛罗，明显地感觉到了压迫，尴尬地收回了接空的手装作没事地摸了摸鼻翼，又忍不住关切地问：“他没事吧？”  
赛罗尝试了几次都没能叫醒镜子，心下大概明白了是Mirror那家伙为了撑到现在连镜子的能量都用了大半。他估计了一下剩余的能量，为求稳妥还是打算先不唤醒镜子。他瞥了Zero一眼：“没事。不过他得睡会儿了。”  
Zero松了口气，虽然还是觉得这个自己瞪着自己的眼神好凶，但心里毕竟还是过意不去：“那我们现在怎么办？”  
“找到你所在的宇宙的入口，把你扔进去。”赛罗勉强换了个姿势让镜子暂时靠在自己身上，没好气地回答。  
“哦……”Zero看了看他，好心地建议：“要不要我帮你？”  
“不用。”帮你个大头，你少惹事就行。  
“好吧。”Zero又尴尬地挠了挠脸。  
“要不是因为你走丢还不会自己回家，也不会发生那么多事。”赛罗恶声恶气地回道，一掌拍向了Zero胸前的计时器。  
“喂很痛啊！”Zero被他拍得后仰了一下，想起来自己不占理也很委屈：“可我又不是故意的……”  
“废话留着跟别人说去吧。赶紧跟上！”语毕赛罗已经自顾自地带着镜子向前飞去了。  
Zero不敢有意见，只得应了一声追了上去。

“所以这才是你真实的模样？”正在打坐的镜子分辨出了从白光中向他走来的那个身影。  
“你对着一张跟自己长得一模一样的脸为什么要做这样的感叹？”Mirror觉得好笑。在识海里他第一次在镜子面前恢复了本来的面貌。这下从外面上看他真的和镜子毫无差别了。  
镜子不置可否，仰头道：“你让我看的东西我都已经看完了。”  
“哦？真是爱学习的乖孩子。现在是不是该发表一下观后感了？”Mirror在他跟前站定，笑了笑。  
直至方才，镜子都还在回想他在Mirror给他展示的回忆里最后最后感受到的一切——剧烈爆炸产生的火光灼烧着身体，巨大的冲击波阻碍了一切的感官。唯一真实的是身前死死抱住他的人，还有从他身上转移过来的注入自己身体的温暖的力量。但是不过数秒后连这些都被直接剥夺去，那人在最后的猛力一推让他离开了漩涡，回过神来时怀中已经空无一物。抬手一看，身体已经恢复正常，心脏却撕裂般疼痛。  
通过Mirror向他展示的记忆，他已经大致明白了他和Zero之间的故事。他不知道怎么评价，但是很高兴他们的遗憾最终被补完了。  
于是他说：“你做得很好。是你的执着把他带回来的，还改变了很多东西。”  
“当你在近两百年的时间内被一个傻子追着满宇宙乱跑，你也会学到执着到底是什么。”Mirror摊手。  
镜子看着他微笑：“每个宇宙的赛罗，都学不会放弃。”  
那个宇宙的Zero在镜之星对Mirror进行第一次净化的时候被贝利亚军的进攻打断。Mirror只得到了一小部分的光，没能被完全净化。但也是托那一点光的福，超出他承受界限、会侵蚀他的理智的那部分黑暗能量被抵消，Mirror甚至发展出了不一样的人格。他趁乱逃走，从此在宇宙间流浪着过他自己的生活。除了偶尔做些小恶，他没有做什么过分越界的事。  
但是Zero一直把Mirror当成是他自己的责任。他和这个宇宙的人民一同作战，虽然没能成功打败贝利亚军，但也使他们元气大伤。他留在了那个宇宙，一边和众人合力防范着贝利亚的卷土重来，一边一直在试图与Mirror接触。  
他看到的幻境里不止一次地出现Mirror和Zero的交手。Mirror明显打不过Zero，但是他会用巧，时刻保持着和Zero的距离。Zero无法近身的话就无法对他进行净化，这是他的策略，大概也是Zero最为恼火的地方吧。  
他们战斗，他们也会交谈，甚至不得已的时候他们也会合作。但他们对对方的看法始终没有改变，也始终不认同对方的观点。  
Mirror认为Zero就是多管闲事，他就这么活着也没有不好。Zero则觉得Mirror还有大部分的思维被控制在黑暗能量的感染下，他应该先完全消除黑暗能量对他自己的影响，才有选择的权利。  
但是好景不长，贝利亚盯上了他们，并试图用偷袭将他们一同干掉。那就是镜子所看见的回忆的最后一幕的那场战斗。  
“我们今天可能都活不下去了。我一定要最后问你一次。”Mirror靠在掩体上问Zero，他的能量已经近乎枯竭，只是在强撑着还没有倒下，“为什么那么执着地要给我选择？我怎么样又跟你有什么关系？”  
Zero也是气喘吁吁，近乎力竭，但是他笑了：“怎么会没有关系。为了守护这整个宇宙，我首先要承担这个宇宙所有人的希望，而差了你一个，那就不算是‘全宇宙所有人的希望’。”  
“首先要有选择，才能有希望啊。Mirror。”  
这是Zero最后留给他的话。然后在战争的结尾，Zero为他挡下了最后一击，并在自己的身体即将消散时把剩余的力量注入了Mirror的体内，完成了最后的净化。他自己则化为了光粒子，还被卷入了爆炸后巨大的冲击波中，被迫突入了平行宇宙的介质空间。  
“我在镜之星的时候就曾经有所耳闻，二次元之民有进行过利用地下神殿里帕拉吉之盾的能量向别的宇宙传送物质的研究。但是直到詹伯特和詹奈分析出你的正体之前我都没有把你的到来和那个研究联系起来。”  
“我确定了你是得到了那个宇宙的镜之星的帮助才来到了这里，所以你用那个身姿出现才更让我百思不得其解。因为一直是那个身姿的你的话不会得到帮助，而你不是敌方。”  
“分析得不错。”Mirror颔首，认可了他的观点。  
“我后来有想过，你是为了更加方便你自己的附身，试图让我动摇，才那样做。但是那也太大费周章了。”  
“是啊，我原本也没想过只要提到你的赛罗你就会动摇成那样，我很快就钻到了空子。”Mirror笑眯眯地凑近他，而镜子侧过头，假装没听见中间那个不该有的修饰语：“所以原因肯定不是那么简单吧。毕竟你已经成功让赛罗按照你的计划去执行任务，还附了我的身，为什么在那之后还要用那副模样？”  
“你也很固执，为什么非要问出来呢？”Mirror摇摇头，“虽然说了你也不会认同，但是看你这么好奇也太可怜了。”  
“那只是以防那个傻子还躲在哪里看着，我要用那副样子告诉他——你还没把我救回来，你怎么敢死？”

镜子忽然睁开眼，第一眼看到的就是赛罗放大的脸。他靠得非常近。  
而半跪在他身边的赛罗明显被他吓了一大跳，他飞速退开却又没有维持好身体的平衡，直接跌坐在他身边的地上。  
镜子还没有完全清醒，下意识地偏头远离了声响的方向。  
看到他的反应赛罗才觉得自己有点大惊小怪了，于是赶紧凑过去扶起了镜子让他坐起来：“你还好吧？”  
镜子揉了揉脑袋，环顾了一下四周：“这是哪？”  
“随便找的歇脚的地方。我能量不太够了，你也还没醒，就想着找个地方休整一下再回基地。”赛罗说了一通，才停顿了一下又开始抱怨：“你可算醒了，刚才你样子也太吓人了，怎么叫都叫不醒，我……”  
镜子的脑中逐渐清明，突然反应过来赛罗突如其来的嘴碎怎么看怎么像是下意识掩饰心虚的表现。再联系到刚才他凑得过分近的距离……镜子盯着他不说话。  
“……你干嘛这么盯着我？”如果说刚才只是因为看见他醒了心下一松开始没话找话，那么现在的赛罗是真的心虚了。  
“我醒来之前，你是不是想要干什么？”镜子说。  
糟糕。赛罗的身体一瞬间绷紧，心里却是叫苦连天。不是吧这都能被捉包？明明什么都还没干啊？！他盘算着怎么组织解释的话，丝毫没有注意到镜子已经靠了过来。  
镜子攀上了他的肩膀吻上了他的唇。是很温和的一个吻，让赛罗的身体放松了下来。  
缠绵过后分开时两人的脸颊都在发烫。镜子含笑看着赛罗的眼：“是这样吗？你刚才想的，是这样吗？”  
赛罗叹了口气，终于意识到自己可能被耍了。

“喜欢不要藏在眼睛里，也不要藏在无声的照顾里，要好好地让对方知道啊。”  
“两个傻子。”

End.


End file.
